


Awake

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Alex cant sleep. Ryland wants to go fuckin back to sleep. But Alex has something he wants to ask and refuses to let Ryland sleep until he does.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and posted this a while ago on tumblr, but i think it's one of my fav things i've written, especially of rylex. So, posting it here for ya'll to enjoy

“Ryland?” Alex asked, voice quiet in the dark. Ryland peaked an eye open, only able to see Alex’s silhouette in the doorway.

“Go t'sleep, Alex,” He mumbled, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was four in the fucking morning. Did Alex drink coffee again? He knew he wasn’t supposed to, dammit.

“I… Ryland, can I talk to you?” He sounded hesitant, almost as if he really did want to go to bed but something was keeping him from it. He was probably going to drag Ryland out to the kitchen, show him the used coffee pot and his missing beans, and need like twenty minutes of reassurance that no, Ryland didn’t hate him. Ugh, the things he did for Alex.

“Yeah, hol’ on.” Ryland yawned, kicking his covers off and rolling onto his back. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, trying to force his body to cooperate. After a few seconds, he rolled back on his side and off the bed, managing somehow to stay on his feet instead of face planting into the floor like he wanted to. Standing up straight, he stretched his arms above his head.

“I’ll, uh, meet you in the living room,” Alex mumbled before his silhouette disappeared. Ryland sighed, swiping a pair of sweats off the floor. Or at least, he hoped they were. They felt like the right material.

He pulled them up slowly, fighting the urge to just drop the pants and go lay back down. Finally managing to get them around his waist, he yawned again, shuffling forward to follow Alex.

Surprisingly, the lights were still off in the living room when Ryland arrived. Frowning, he groped for the light switch, flipping it on. He squinted at the sudden light, eyes focusing on a very fidgety Alex sitting stiffly on the couch.

“Sup, man?” He muttered, yawning again. He tried to stifle it with his fist, other hand running through his loose hair. “It’s alright if you drank my coffee again. M'not mad.”

“No, it’s- I didn’t drink coffee.” Alex bit his lip, fingers tapping rhythmically against his knees. “Can you, um, sit with me?”

Ryland stared at him a moment, trying to figure out what Alex could be wanting to talk about if it wasn’t his coffee. After a minute, he gave up, shuffling over the couch and plopping down next to Alex. They were a bit close, thighs touching and Alex’s shoulder bumping his, but he didn’t really care right now. Besides, he needed _something_ warm after not being in bed anymore.

“So? What’s it you need?” Ryland asked, leaning back into the couch and fighting to keep his eyes open and focused on Alex. He noticed a slight blush rising on Alex’s cheeks, although he couldn’t figure out from what.

“Well, uh, there’s- there’s something- I’ve been thinking, um,” Alex stuttered, his body tense against Ryland’s. Ryland sighed.

“Alex,” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Spit it out.”

Alex bit his lip again, looking down at his lap. “Sorry, I just don’t know how to say this.”

“Just say it, then. So we can go to bed before the sun rises.”

Alex closed his eyes, his fingers digging into his knees now. Ryland frowned, mind finally clearing enough to see just how nervous Alex looked. He was sweating, muscles taut and mouth set in a tight line. Ryland, unsure of what exactly to do, leaned forward and carefully peeled one of his hands free. He hesitantly slipped his hand in Alex’s, squeezing gently. Alex’s eyes shot open, staring at their entwined fingers as if Ryland had just shot him or something. He immediately went to remove his hand but Alex held on tight, eyes meeting Ryland’s again.

“You’re not going to leave me, right?” Alex whispered, so quiet Ryland almost didn’t hear him. He stared at him, slowly shaking his head.

“Of course not, buddy.” He squeezed his hand again. “Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“No, not- not that, no.” Alex sighed, seeming to deflate against Ryland’s side. “I just don’t want you to hate me or tell me to leave. Like, I know we’re really good friends but, fuck, I don’t know if I could handle losing you.”

“Alex? Alex, what is this about? You’re not making much sense.” Ryland nudged him with his shoulder, rapidly becoming more awake as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Alex took a long, deep breath, wrapping his arm around Ryland’s. He was tensing up again, eyes closed this time. After a few moments, he spoke. “I like you,” He licked his lips, pausing a moment before trying again. “Ryland, I like you a lot. And I- I want- We’re practically together already and I just thought maybe, you know, we could be?” He huddled closer as if trying to curl himself as small as possible. Ryland just stared as Alex sped forward, words practically tumbling out of his mouth now. “You’re so smart and talented and wonderful and I just want to kiss you, but I know I shouldn’t. But I was sitting here, and thinking what it’d be like and I just needed to ask you cause I don’t think I can sleep without knowing what you think.”

Things were silent for a moment, the words tense and expectant between them. Ryland didn’t dare speak, afraid somehow he’d say the wrong thing and make Alex run. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of that wasn’t words. He took a steadying breath, lifted up Alex’s chin with their joined hands, and kissed him.

It was brief, their lips both chapped and shaking, a small gasp coming from Alex. They held there for a moment, and Ryland let himself get lost in Alex’s soft feel and musky scent. Finally, he pulled back, resting his forehead against Alex’s. They both opened their eyes slowly, gaze meeting with soft smiles.

“I think,” Ryland mumbled, thumb swiping lightly over Alex’s hand. “That it sounds like something I’d like to try.”


End file.
